It is often desirable to access, analyze, and mine data regarding the human resources of any of a wide variety of organizations, such as for-profit and not-for-profit companies, governments, government agencies, social organizations, religious organizations, academic institutions, and healthcare institutions, among many others. However, tools for performing these tasks are often either unavailable, unwieldy, or constrained in their functionality. This is especially true relative to organizations having thousands, tens of thousands, or even hundreds of thousands or more members.